leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Obi Neutron
Summary: Guy with powers save the day cliche Story: Obi was just a simple teen except he wasn't as he comes from a line of super hero's. His father being one of the strongest ones out there expects his son do do the same. Obi at first was not interested in being a super hero. He wanted to be a gaming developer. Pretty hard stuff considering his dad was not amused. So like any responsible Parent he releases a hard core solar system buster to target his son. yesh bad parenting. Like wise to say when Obi was attacked he was not amused. Don't get me wrong Obi was a very capable fighter but... Pow! the solar system buster known as Oregon beat him to a pulp "Aw come on Obi you can take this loser" Much to the avail of Obi he could not get up followed by a painful kick to the face by Oregon. "What wrong little boy I thought you would at least be a warm up. Even a ant would be much of a challenge then you." Obi tried to punch him but it Oregon just created a after image and kicked his ribs. "You know after this i'm just going to destroy the solar system and see all the screams hhahhaha" This struck a nerve on Obi. Innocent people would die. His friends and most importantly his games. This unleashed something that laid dormant in him. He began to get up and encase himself with red eyes and red outline. "Ha that has to be the most idiotic Gahaha" His banter was cut short when he just gut punched him. "Enough of your meddling prepare to be erased." Obi remarked with a sadistic smile. Obi proceeded to combo him to oblivion with multiple rapid punched and kicked until he landed an extremely heavy upward kick to the face that knocked him out of orbit. Obi quickly flew out of orbit himself in a matter of seconds. When he saw Oregon he was half baked. "K THATS IT IM DESTROYING THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM HAHAHAH!" He proceeded to charge up a huge 100 feet fire ball "Say good bye!" The blast headed toward Obi and he remarked "Good bye and he did a blast that ate up his and Oregons last moments were him entangled in pain them nothing. The blast completed eradicated his body. As he landed back to earth the suit dispelled from his body and fell unconscious. His dad remarked "Hm this is his power of his suit interesting." From that day on Obi desired to defend the earth and solar system from evil and his idiotic dad.. Personality Usually asking questions first type of guy despite the due. Willed and also persevere's through challenges deadly fighter if you piss him off. With the pyro suit mode he is a sadistic fighter that aims to kill his enemy's. He retains all of his skills as a fighter but is much faster and usually does not plan on drawing out the fight because of the time limit. Powers and Stats Tier:5-A|4-B with pyro suit Name:Obi Neutron Origin:Oc Gender: Male ''' '''Age:16 Classification:Super hero ' '''Powers and Abilities: Bergama blast: heat waves hotter then the sun. Power blade an energy blade that acts like a sword. Time stopping for 4 seconds with 5 minute cool down. Consecutive blasts like Kamehameha's Aura blast's that can create a 3 foot lightning field for defensive measures. Ice blasters lower then - 400 degrees Celsius lower. Giga bolt which has him summon lasers that are weak but ftl. Ray bolter which are strong but are sub relativistic. Flight. Might slash which has him karate chop planets in half although its very predictable as he says karate chop before he does it. Rain of death as he summons an elemental attack that either rains down fire balls at 35% acid at 25% Lightning bolts at 30% or Healing as it only heals Obi exclusively at 10% He can only do this four times a day and he is unaffected by the other effects. Clockwork which slows down time by 50 percent for 6 seconds but after this it slows him down for 10 seconds. Dash attack which proceeds him to do after images and runs around and does a tornado and the foe is up in the air and does three strikes then guts punches them and send them down in literal flames. Star force which he charges up and does a strike that the level of a star buster which is upgraded to solar system power which can shake the solar system in the pyro suit. Able to breath in space. Minor reality warping in which he can manipulate the space around him to do portals and punches one portal then another portal appears in a foes vital spots and strikes them down. Berserk claws which he grows his nails which acts like a weapon. Its so hard that it broke a diamond studded armor designed to tank star busting attacks. Bloodshed which he can lose blood but gain a 12% power boast in power. ' '''Attack Potency:5-A| 4-B with pyro suit Speed: Ftl when he flew past a super nova in 5 seconds|Mftl+ with pyro suit when he flys around the solar system in a matter of 3 seconds. Lifting Strength:Class y when he lifted Saturn up|Stellar when he lifted an imploding star that was on the verge of a super nova. ' '''Striking Strength:Class XGJ when he blasted the Multi planet parasite to dust|Class XTJ when fought on par and even damaged a solar system buster with the pyro suit. ' '''Durability:Small star level as he took hits from a star buster| Solar system level when he took many hits from a solar system buster and the explosion the level of the solar system. Stamina: 3 days of sparing| 7 minutes with pyro suit. Range: Solar system range for ranged attacks and 3-5 feet with close ranged Standard Equipment: None notable 'Intelligence: Above average and genius when it comes to fighting and gaming developing. Also knows karate and judo and Brazilian boxing and combining them with park-core and acrobatic styles of fighting. Weaknesses: Usually rely's on brute force alone. While he is a combat genius he has been out smarted by more experienced fighters and beaten. His pyro suit while strong can only last for 7 minutes plus it takes a toll on his stamina. If you can outlast him in this state you can likely win. ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: pyto suit adapter can encase his body and create a force field to prevent anything from interrupting. Short ranged teleportation that has a max range of half the size of the solar system. Ultron charger as he charges his ultimate attack that can kill of solar system busters and possibly more. ' Feats * (Feat#1 Took the explosion from a star buster casually with little scraches ) * (Feat #2 Held his own against a time manipulator fighter) * (Feat #3 Can take dunks from the sun like its nothing in the pyro suit) * (Feat #4 Once punched something so hard it created a sound barrier so loud it woke up Umetron who slept through the explosion of a star that was 3 feet in front of him ) * (Feat #5 Got so angry that his yells alone caused a star to explode.) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4